Comment rendre fou un Malfoy
by Ludivinne
Summary: OS. Alors voilà : Lui en temps que brave Malfoy faisait tout pour elle, pour sa belle et insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Tandis que elle, faisait tout pour le rendre fou.
_Fanfiction, Dramionne_

 **Titre : Comment faire rendre fou un Malfoy**

Il allait la tuer.

Enfin pas vraiment. Pas au sens premier. Mais au sens de « il se vengera comme jamais il ne s'est vengé, parole de Malfoy » !

Elle le rendait tout simplement fou. Totalement fou.

Elle l'a toujours fait d'ailleurs. Même à l'époque où ils se haïssaient, elle faisait tout pour qu'il finisse à St-Mangouste. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble et qu'ils formaient le plus beau couple au monde selon lui, elle cherchait encore et toujours un moyen pour qu'il perde la petite étincelle de patience et de sens logique qu'il lui restait.

Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi cherchait elle expressément à ce qu'il perdre la tête ?

Surtout que ça avait empiré ces derniers mois. Ça avait commencé un doux matin d'Automne. Pendant quelques jours, elle n'avait cessé de passer des crises de larmes aux crises de joie, avec une envie omniprésente de vomir et/ou de frapper son amant. Et, innocent comme il l'était, il lui avait dit sur le ton de la rigolade de consulter le médicomage pour savoir si elle était enceinte.

Devinez quoi ?

Elle l'était, enceinte.

Ironie du sort.

Quand elle lui avait annoncé, il était devenu encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà et avait vieilli en quelques secondes de 10 ans. C'est que c'est sensible un Malfoy vous comprenez, alors lui annoncer des nouvelles si fortes en émotion, comme ça sans prévenir !

Enfin bref. Il s'en était remis mais avait failli tomber dans les pommes quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle le gardait et qu'elle avait prévu un dîner avec sa mère pour les présentations. Sa mère à lui, Narcissa Malfoy qui, même si elle avait fait un effort pour Hermione, restait ancré dans les préjugés qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis sa tendre enfance : Sang pur avec Sang pur, Sang de bourde pas avec Sang pur.

Mais enfin, même le dîner ne s'était pas si mal passé étant donné les circonstances ! Madame Malfoy a menacé de le déshériter à plusieurs reprises, espérant ainsi qu'il change d'avis, mais voyant qu'il était fermement campé sur sa décision de rester avec la Née-moldue, elle avait soupiré et c'était fait à l'idée que la lignée pure des Malfoys s'éteigne.

Et fermement campé sur ses décisions, il avait même réussi à affronter le blizzard qu'était les amis de sa chère et tendre aimée et l'ouragan que former ses parents moldues qui l'avaient menacés de castrations et de morts. Pour elle, pour son amour, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses seins... Bref, pour elle, cette satanée Miss-je-sais-tout, il avait tout affronté en tentant de garder la tête froide, bien ancrée sur ses épaules malgré tous les coups du sorts qu'il avait dut affronter en faisant les magasins avec elle...

Enfin il s'égarait.

Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, les immenses efforts qu'il faisait pour tenter de la comprendre ou du moins d'accéder à ses requêtes « Drago, je veux des fraiiiiises ! » « Drago fait moi un massage. » « Drago j'exige un strip tease ! » « Dago, je suis grooooosse... » Drago par ci, Drago par là, non mais, il n'était pas un elfe !... Et donc, pour tous ces efforts, quelle récompense en tirait il ?

Hein ?! Quel était le mérite qu'il avait réussi à en tirer ? Je vous laisse chercher !

…

Et bien rien. Nada. Netchevo (#rienenRussecarentempsqueMalfoyilparleunpeuleRusse) !

Ah si. Des remontrances. « T'as pas mis de sucre sur les fraaaaise » « T'appuis trop fort, ça fait maaaaal » « T'as pas mis le caleçon avec les licornes que je t'avais offert » « C'est à cause de toi que je suis grosse alors arrête de me mentir en me disant que je suis beeelle »

Pardis.

Mais même ces remontrances il réussissait à passer au dessus. Il serrait la mâchoire en parfait blond Malfoyien et se répétait qu'il ne lui restait que 3mois à endurer tout ceci. Et que dans 4 ça serait sa lune de miel où il l'aurait rien qu'à lui et qu'il se vengerait de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables...

Mais pour l'instant il avait envie de la tuer. Elle et ses stupides traditions moldues. Ce stupide « Poisson d'avril » comme elle disait.

Ce qu'elle avait fait été tout simplement inhumain et devrait être puni par la peine de prison. C'était un crime contre l'humanité. Un crime atroce et horrible.

Drago se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et se remémora la scène...

Sa belle brune, habillait de façon très sexy, (même avec ses formes de futur maman elle restait sexy!) qui s'avançait sur lui, se mettait au dessus de lui en l'embrassant, descendant lentement plus bas en le déshabillant progressivement...

Après ces quelques semaines d'abstinence, l'excitation était montée directement à lui et alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à le faire monter aux portes du paradis... (comme dans l'âge de glace quand l'écureuil chelou est au paradis des glands...) soudainement elle s'écarta, l'embrassa sur le nez, lui souhaita un joyeux « Bonne nuit ! » et s'endormit en 30 secondes. (et là le petit écureuil chelou est aspiré loooooin du paradis avant de pouvoir toucher la noisette ultime...)

Et c'est tout. Elle l'avait laissé comme ça. Et elle avait refusé de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, même après qu'il l'eut supplié. Puis il avait commencé à bouder, espérant être convaincant, et elle s'était endormie tout de suite après.

Voilà. Tel était l'injustice qu'il vivait et qui était sur le point de le rendre fou.

A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà, fou...


End file.
